Is Ben Charlie's Father
by Jellybean60
Summary: Is Ben really Charlie's Father
1. Chapter 1

Charlie pointed the cross bow at Monroe's head. "Charlie, be careful. We don't  
want you getting hurt." "I will not. You killed my father!" Yelled Charlie. "Oh,  
so this is what it's about? Well, he wasn't even your real father." As Charlie  
looked at him wide eyed and lowered her bow slightly, Monroe took a chance and  
grabbed the gun in the back of his jeans. Charlie lifted her bow back up. Miles  
comes through the door holding a sniper gun. "Drop the subject and drop the  
gun." Miles says. At that Monroe puts the gun on the ground and Miles throws a  
grenade. "Run!" Charlie and Miles dash out if there as guards chased them down.  
They ran behind a wall. "Miles, do you know who my father is?" "We can talk  
about it later." "Please I need to know." "It's not important, Charlie!" "Just  
give me a hint!" Charlie practically screamed.  
"Fine. Your mother was having an affair with someone close to your father, Ben."  
Charlie thought about it for a while and couldn't think of who. They heard more  
shots and they took off firing guns. They ran through the woods and eventually  
lost the soldiers. "Charlie! Charlie where are you?" Miles yelled. He found  
Charlie laying on the ground with blood dripping from her head. "No, no, no!"  
Miles picked Charlie up and carried her to where Rachel, Maggie, Nora, and Aaron  
should be. He finds them sitting around a fire chatting away. "Help! Can we get  
some help over here!" Miles brought Charlie over and Rachel rushed over. "What  
happened to her?!" Rachel said. "I don't know, I think she fell on a log." Miles  
said. Miles layed her down on the ground. "She lost to much blood." Rachel says  
crying. Miles started to cry silently. Rachel patched her head ups and charlie  
quit breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral happened slowly. Miles and Aaron dug the hole while Rachel and Nora  
were quiet. They covered Charlie's body with a blanket and lowered it in the  
grave. Rachel, Nora and Aaron cried softly. Miles was the only one who seemed  
torn apart by this. He cried hard. "This isn't happening! It's not possible!"  
Miles yelled and stoppered off. He went into the abandoned house nearby where  
rebels used to be. He sat on the bed and took out a bottle of whiskey and drank  
and drank his feelings away.

They continued the ceremony. Rachel looked down in the hole and swear she  
saw the limp body move. "Wait, don't start yet." She crawled into the hole and  
moved the blanket from Charlie's face. She felt her pulse and it was beating  
slowly. "She's alive! She is breathing! Nora help me get her out of here!"  
Rachel screamed gleefully. Nora jumped in the hole and lifted Charlie up.  
Charlie woke up at that. "Where am I?" "Charlie, you quit breathing and we were  
about to barry you, until I see you move." Rachel said. "Charlie hugged her mom,  
Nora and Aaron. "Where's Miles?" "He ran off upset into that house." Nora  
pointed to the house. Aaron, happily, pushed the dirt back in the hotel and  
started talking to Nora. Rachel went into the house crying with happiness and  
made herself some vegetables with stuff from her pack. Charlie showered and got  
the dirt off of her self and a fresh pair of clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

Miles didn't know that Charlie was alive. No one told him and kept it a secret. Miles grabbed his bottle of whiskey and walked up to Charlie's supposedly grave. He sat down and drank and thought about Charlie. "You know, you shouldn't drink next a grave. It's not very polite." Charlie said. Miles turned around and practically tripped over his own feet. "I thought I lost you!" Miles yelled at her and hugged her. "You'd never get rid of me!" "How?" "Well I wasn't really dead. Just for a few minutes. And then my mom saw me move and they realized I was still breathing." "Well, you should go to sleep." Miles told her and brought her to her room. "You never told me what I asked you before." Charlie said. "And what would that be?" Miles asked her. "Who my father really is." Charlie said. "Oh, that. Well I'll tell you later. I have to discuss that with your mother." He replies. - Charlie could here them arguing through the door. Only bits and pieces. "She deserved to know!" "I know but I'm not ready yet!" "Rachel, she's old enough to know who her father really is!" "Fine. But Miles, You owe me." Charlie looks up at the wall thinking about her mom and Miles argument. Rachel and Miles come through the bedroom door and they pull out two chairs and they sit down. "Charlie, you had that question about who your father really is because Monroe told you that Ben isn't your real father, correct?" Rachel says. "Correct." Charlie says. Miles sits there quiet looking down at the ground. "Well me and someone had an affair while I was dating Ben and then I found out I was pregnant with you Charlie and told Ben that I was pregnant with him and then he asked me to marry him." Rachel says with a gasp of air. "And who would that person be?" "Well, Miles, you can continue that." Rachel says and leaves the room. "Well, Charl-" is all Miles gets to say as he hears gunshots outside. "We will continue this later and you stay here." Miles says sternly. He grabs a gun from a shelf and runs outside. Charlie lets a big huff of air. It had been nearly 6 hours and Miles hasn't come back yet. She looks through a hole is the wall. Miles lay limp on the ground with blood from his head. "Miles!" She screams and runs outside. She drags him inside the house with struggle. He has a gunshot in his leg and a gash in his head. It looks like the bullet went straight through so she wouldn't have to find tweezers. She fixed him up and lies him on the bed. She grabs her cross bow and guards the door in case someone starts looking for her uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

Miles wakes up with a washcloth and a blanket over his head. He feels dizzy. "Damn. What happened?" He says to himself. He gets up and walk to the door. "Charlie!" Charlie lay limp on the floor with a knife in her heart, but miraculously she is still breathing. "Nora! Nora I need help!" Nora comes running in. "What is- Oh my god. Charlie!" "Where's her mother?" Nora asks. "Helping the wounded" "Hey Charlie. Look at me. Do you know how lucky you are?" Charlie shakes her head slowly. "Well, the knife isn't in your heart. It's exactly right next to it!" Nora exclaims. Charlie slightly smiles. She rips out the knife and starts to hold the blood in. "Miles find me some thread and a needle. Quickly!" He gets the thread and needle and Nora starts to stitch up Charlie's gash. She looks straight up and says, "Maggie? Oh Dad I missed you so much!" "Charlie. Stay with me. Look at me Charlie." Miles says with worry. Charlie looks at his eyes and then shuts them. "Nora. What happened?" "I don't know she has been loosing to much blood in the past few days. She was probably out for 2 hours." "Shit. Hey Charlie. I'm going to take care of you. Your dad is going to take care of you." Miles says. Nora looks up at him surprised. "She needs to sleep." "Nora. Will she live and how did I get here?" Miles asks. "If she rests she will live and Charlie dragged you in here and patched you up." Rachel walks in. "Oh my god! Charlie!" - Why do bad thing keep happening to Charlie? Why not me? I wasn't there for Charlie. Ben was. I don't know how to care for Charlie. Miles thinks to himself as he stares at Charlie's sleeping body. "How is she doing?" Rachel asks. "Good. I don't know how this could have happened. I was never there for her." Miles says teary eyed. "She wouldn't blame you. You could never be there for her anyway. You were always in combat." Rachel says. "But still, I was on vacation a lot and chose to stay with that asshole, Bass." Miles says getting annoyed. "Come on I have dinner ready." She says as she points to the pendant around her neck. The pendants Monroe is looking for. They both walk to the kitchen hungry for dinner. Charlie opens her eyes thinking about their conversation over and over again in her head, realizing who her father is. "Ouch." She says as she feels her stab wound. She sits up with some struggle and her mom comes in with a bowl of soup. "Hey sleepy head. How you doing?" "Great, except the gigantic stab in my chest." Charlie says with sarcasm. "Oh stop. Be glad Miles and Nora saved your damn life." "Ya I guess so." Charlie says. "Here. Eat this. You've got to be starving." Rachel puts some pain killers she found in Charlie's palm, too. Rachel kisses Charlie's forehead and leaves the room. Charlie sets the bowl on the nightstand and downs the pain killers. "Hey. How are you doing?" Nora comes in and asks. "Why is everyone so focused on me?" Charlie says exasperated. "Umm. Well u took a knife right next to the heart and survived." Nora says like it's obvious which it is. "Oh yeah. Right." Charlie says stupidly. "Well, hang in there champ. You're doing good." Nora says and leaves. Jason barges through the door almost running Nora over. "Charlie! Oh my god! Are you okay?" "Ya. I'm fine! What are you doing here?" "As soon as I heard I ran to where you guys were. Aaron found me too." Jason says exhausted. "Oh wow! Well I'm fine, really." Charlie says. "Oh good I'm glad." Jason says as he hugs Charlie. "I'll check in later." Then Jason leaves. Where is Aaron anyway?, Charlie asks her self. Nora rushes in, "We are going to go look for Aaron. He hasn't been back in a while." "Let me come." Charlie says as try's to get up. "Ohh no you are staying here. You have to rest." Nora says. "No I'm coming with. I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Charlie yells. "No you can't come!" Nora screams and leaves the room. Charlie gets up and looks through the hole in the wall and waits for them to leave. She see's Miles, Jason, Rachel, and Nora. She puts on her hiking boots and her jacket and grabs her pack loaded with bullets, food, and other things. Ties her belt around her waist which has a knife and a sword attached. She slips out of the house and grabs a gun from the chest outside and heads out. - Charlie ducks behind a tree and see's Aaron on the ground along with Rachel, Jason, Nora, and Miles surrounding him. Militia soldiers come running out and grab Jason, Nora and Rachel and hold knives to their necks. "Miles Matheson, if you come to us we will let your friends go." the Militia soldier says as Miles lifts his gun up. The Militia soldiers hold their victims closer to their bodies so if Miles shoots it hits Nora, Rachel, or Jason. Aaron still lay limp. Charlie watches carefully from the side of the Militia. She takes a chance and shoots all three of them in the side. The group all look to Charlie. "Charlie? What are you doing here? I told you to stay at the house." Nora yells at her. "Well I didn't and I just saved your dumb asses, didn't I?" Charlie says. "That doesn't matter Charlie! We gave you orders and you disobeyed them." Miles screams at her. "What about you huh?! You were never there for me! Not a very nice father of you!" Charlie says. As soon as the words came out she regretted them. Miles and Rachel looked at her dumbfounded. "Yep. I heard EVERYTHING! I'm going to go find Danny by myself!" At that Charlie stoppered off. She heard Miles calling after her but she didn't turn around. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Jason. It's a long story. We don't have time for it. We have to get Aaron out of here and find Charlie." Rachel tells Jason. "No, I'm going to go find her my self alone." Miles says and leaves. "Wait I'm coming to and don't argue." Nora says and catches up. Rachel and Jason stay behind and help bring Aaron to the house. Miles and Nora set off to go find Charlie. "She shouldn't be far. We started just about the time she did." Nora says. "She could have tricked us though." Miles replies "Is it true?" "Is what true?" "That you are Charlie's father?" Nora asks. "Yes. It is." Miles says. "Shhh..." Miles says. They both duck behind the over grown buses and see Charlie being held up to a tree by some boy that isn't Militia. He kisses Charlie's neck as she struggles. Miles gets up but Nora holds him back and points to each trip wire, at least 7 in a row. He has to aim far away but if he aims badly he might hit Charlie. The boy kisses her. The boy holds her hands above her head and steps on both of her feet. It pains Miles to watch her daughter like this which he can't do anything. But then he gets an idea. He grabs his sword and cuts each wire carefully and jumps over the last two without being seen. He shoots the boy right square in the head. Charlie looks at her father as the boy falls to the ground and runs off into the woods. "Charlie! Get back here right now!" Miles yells. Nora and Miles run to catch up to her. Charlie shoots at them but they dodge them and stop. "Did she just try to shoot at us?" Nora says surprised. "Uhh yah I think she did." Miles says. "She must be really pissed." Nora says. Miles nods his head and start to chase her again. Charlie keeps running away from them. She knows she should talk to them but she isn't ready yet. She spots a cave and crawls into and watches them pass her. She sets her bag down and pulls out a small blanket and falls asleep on the cold rock floor. 6 hours later... Charlie hears people outside of the cave. She quietly picks up her gun and looks outside and sees Rachel and Miles kissing. Then she sneezes. Shit. She says to herself and ducks inside the cave. Miles and Rachel both look over too it and look into the cave. "Charlie?" "Get the hell away from me! I don't want to talk to any of you right now!" Charlie yells at them. She backs up against the cave wall. "Charlie we need to talk to you." Rachel says. "What the hell do you care! Both of you were never there for me! You both left me and Danny for that matter! I need to find my brother." Charlie says. "We understand your confused and in pain Charlie, but we have to discuss this. You shot at me and Nora and you could have killed us." Miles says. "Well, I didn't." Charlie says. "Young lady! You do not talk to me or your father for that matter like that! Now sit down and listen to us dammit!" Rachel yells. Charlie gives up and sits down. Miles and Rachel both kneel down. "Okay. Well you already know some information already like about my affair. You need to know that I loved your father very much and Danny as well. But you need to know that Miles is your father and you can't deny that." Rachel says. "So is that why Danny is so sick and wimpy like dad, well Ben and I'm healthy and strong like Miles?" Charlie says. "Well I wouldn't put it that way, but yes." Rachel says. Miles sits their quiet. "We should get back to the house. We are moving as soon as Aaron wakes up." Miles says. "What happened to Aaron?" Charlie asks. "We don't know, but we all think he was drugged and knocked out." Miles replies. They all get up and head out. The whole crew along with Aaron all head out to find new shelter. They walk through mud and dirt and sand before they get to a town next to Philadelphia. They find an abandoned house again with three bedrooms with beds still in them along with two couches. "We'll have to share." Miles tells everyone. Miles and Rachel take one bed, Jason and Aaron each take a couch and Nora and Charlie each take a bed. Charlie slowly lies down on her bed still hurting from her stitches in her chest. Rachel comes in and she changes the bandages. "Hey there. It looks like you ripped a stitch." She tells Charlie apologetically. "Ya. I can feel that." Charlie says as Rachel fixes it up. "I'm going to go and make dinner with some vegetables and fruit I've gathered." Rachel says as she leaves the room. Charlie lies back down and wonders how we got here as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

Authors Note:

I just figured out that the only way to put authors notes on here is by myself. LOL. So I love to write, not for people but just for me. Criticism is always nice because it makes better writers! I hope to have at least 10 chapters! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

"Charlie!" Miles runs up to Charlie's dead body with gunshots in her chest  
and stomach. This all happened because she was trying to save Danny from Monroe.  
That son of a bitch. He'll pay for this. Killing his daughter in combat. Miles  
was crying with out Nora, Rachel, or Aaron in sight. Jason came running up to  
Charlie and Miles. "What happened!?" Jason yells teary eyed. They both were  
crying.  
Miles wakes up in a cold sweat and tears in his eyes realizing it was all  
a dream. A terrible dream. He goes and sees if Charlie is okay and lie in her  
bed sound asleep. He lets out a breath and walks back to his room and falls back  
asleep in he old, dusty sheets.  
"Let's head out. If we want to catch Danny, we will have to leave now."  
Charlie instructs as she grabs her pack and gun. She ties her cross bow around  
her pack and puts in on her one good shoulder. Everyone eventually gets up and  
all start to leave the abandoned garage. Miles and Charlie take the lead along  
with Nora and Rachel. Aaron and Jason fall behind. "Are you okay?" Miles asks  
Charlie. "Ya, why wouldn't I be?" Charlie replies. "Well number, one you got  
stabbed. Number two, Danny is in Philly. Number three, you just found out that  
I'm your father." Miles state obviously. "The stab wound hurts like hell, we are  
going to get Danny, and the third I'm still processing it still." Charlie says  
to him. Miles nods in agreement with her.  
"Did you know that Miles was Charlie's father and not Ben's?" Nora asks  
Aaron. "No, I don't think Ben even knew. Only Rachel and Miles. Probably Monroe  
too." Aaron replies while kicking a stone like a ten year old. "We'll be in  
Philly in about a day or two!" Miles yells to the group. Shots go off. Loud and  
many of them. Everyone ducks down into the long grass so none of them are seen.  
"Ahh! Shit!" Aaron yells as he holds is bloody arm. "Shut up or we'll all be  
shot." Miles says in a hushed whisper. "Rachel! We know you're there." Randall  
Flynn yells. "All we want is the pendant." Randall yells again. Everyone turns  
towards Rachel and looks at the glowing pendant around her neck. "How the hell  
are we going to get out of this mess?" Aaron questions as he holds his bleeding  
arm. "Slowly and carefully." Miles responds quietly. They all follow Miles  
crouched down low crawling on the grass heading for a drop off with gunshots  
trailing behind them. They all look over the drop off at the raging river below.  
"We have to jump!" Miles shouts. Charlie looks at him and her mom and grabs both  
of their arms. "1-2-3!" and they all jump into the rapid below.  
"Miles? Where are you!" Charlie shouts gasping for air. She searches for  
the group and see's no one. She gets worried. "Hello? Guys!" Charlie shouts  
desperately. She tumbles down the rapids dodging rocks.  
She reaches land after an hour tumbling through the rapids. She gasps for  
air as she plops down on the hard ground. Charlie is alone and hungry. She  
hasn't eaten in a while. "Charlie!? Where are you?" She hears a man shout.  
Miles. "Miles?" Charlie says. Miles runs over to her. "Are you okay?" he asks.  
"Yes, I'm fine. Where are the others?" "I'm not sure. We all got separated  
somehow, but we got the farthest. Hopefully." Charlie start to get dizzy and  
falls down as she starts to get up. "Hey." Miles says as he catches her. "What  
happened?" "What? What do you mean? Who are you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Miles finds Rachel, Aaron and Jason but there is no sign of Nora. Rachel and  
Jason hold Charlie steady. Rachel fixed Aaron's arm when they met up after they  
washed up on land. "Where are we and who are you guys!" Charlie screams. They  
all ignore her as they look for Nora. "Nora!" Miles shouts. "I'm over here!"  
Nora responds they all race over to Nora with a big rock over her left arm. "Oh  
hell! Nora. What happened?" Miles asks her as he attempts to lift the rock. "I  
washed up and a rock rolled down." Nora replies back. Aaron comes up and helps  
Miles as best as he can. "Did you try to move at all?" Miles asks like it's  
obvious. "My foot kind of got stuck in the mud." Nora says embarrassed. "Who are  
you?" Charlie says to Nora. "Umm... What happened to Charlie? Is she joking?"  
"Actually no. I found her washed up on land and she felt dizzy and forgot  
everything." Miles says. "Seriously. This is bad." Nora says worried. Miles and  
Aaron get the rock off of her with no injuries to them or to Nora's arm because  
it happens to be sinking in the mud slowly. "We have to make camp and fix  
Charlie's head." Miles says. "No. We have to find Danny." Charlie says. Everyone  
looks at Charlie in surprise. "Charlie. How did you know that?" Nora asks her.  
"Who is Charlie? Finding Danny? That's been going in my mind a while now and I  
didn't know what I means. I just said if anyway." Charlie replies. They all look  
at her stunned. "Well that's a start." Nora says.  
The posey arrives at an opening in the forest and start a fire. Charlie  
walks around asking everybody there names and seems to grow and attachment to  
Miles. "Want to go swimming?" Charlie asks him. "Not right now Charlie! We need  
to fix your head!" Miles yells at her a little too loud. She steps back a little  
in surprise and walks away. "Charlie wait. I'm sorry I shouted out you." Miles  
says. "Do you want to go for a swim. Let's go for a swim." Miles says and picks  
Charlie up. Charlie screams in delight. Everyone looks in their direction and  
smile. Rachel and Nora work on cooking food while Aaron and Jason collect some  
supplies.  
Miles throws his daughter into the lake and she shrieks. Miles jumps in  
after her with all of their clothes on. Rachel and Aaron watch them from the  
shore and Nora and Jason come jumping in after them. All of them are laughing  
and having fun for once in such a long, long time. "Come on guys!" Jason shouts  
to Rachel and Aaron. Rachel shakes her head no, but Aaron pushes her in and  
jumps in after her. They both scream as they fall of the cliff into the lake.  
Charlie starts to gain her memory back starting with remembering that Miles was  
never this fun, always serious and angry. She smiles watching him have fun  
splashing Rachel. She wishes it could always be like this. That never happens.  
"Charlie!" Miles yells and picks her up. She screams as he throws her.  
Nora warms up by the fire as she try's to gain Charlie's memory back. "Have  
you remembered any thing recently?" "Well, I remembered Miles not being fun just  
serious and angry all the time. Just that though." "Haha well that's a start."  
Nora laughs. "Follow my finger." Nora moves her finger back and fourth. Charlie  
stares at and then topples over. "Charlie?!" Nora says. Rachel and Miles rush  
over to her and try to wake her up. They shake her and slap her gently but she  
doesn't wake up. She is still breathing. "What's wrong with her?" Miles and  
Rachel say at the same time. "I think she has some kind of disease from the  
river we swam down." Nora replies. "Why didn't any of us get it?" Rachel asks.  
"It must be something that was in the dose of poison that they have her at the  
Militia." "When did you become so science smart?" Miles asks. "I took a class or  
two." Nora says smiling. "Will she live or even wake up?"  
"She will wake up but will hyperventilate. She needs water and cranberries. I  
know it's strange but get me those things." Nora instructs. Miles races to the  
woods. "I'll be back in a while and tell Charlie I love her okay?" Rachel says.  
"Where are you going?" "That's a secret." Rachel says as she puts a finger to  
her lips. "Aaron and Jason are coming with also." Rachel grabs her bag and heads  
out. "I can't let you do that!" Nora calls after her. "I think you can." At that  
Rachel marches off along with Aaron and Jason.  
Miles searches the woods for cranberries. He knows exactly what they look  
like. He prays to god hoping Charlie stays strong. As soon as he gets his hands  
on Monroe. He is dead as hell. He grabs them and puts them in his wet pocket. He  
takes the empty bottle and fills it with water from what looks like the cleanest  
water. When he gets back Nora is stroking Charlie hair. "Where's Rachel?" Miles  
asks. "Aaron, Jason and her went somewhere. She wouldn't tell me." "And you just  
let her?" Miles says as his voice raises. "I'm sorry! She..I don't know." Nora  
says frustrated. "It's fine. Here." Miles hands her the berries and bottle of  
water. She squishes the berries and puts them in the water and rubs them on  
Charlie's throat. Charlie wakes up and starts hyperventilating. "Damn it." Nora  
says. "What. What's wrong?" Miles replies getting worried. "Drink this Charlie."  
Nora shoves the water in Charlie's mouth. She wakes up and breathing starts up  
normal. "Hey. What happened? Where are we?" Charlie says. Miles smiles seeing  
her awake. "Do you remember the river and running from Monroe and the pendant?"  
Nora asks. "Umm yah. That's what this whole trip is for. Plus Danny." Nora and  
Miles and explain what happened. "Okay then where's my mom. And Aaron and  
Jason?" She asks. "They left and wouldn't tell me where they are going, but she  
wanted me to tell you that she loves you." Nora tells her. Charlie smiles and  
looks down. Miles puts a hand on her shoulder. "Hey kid, you've got me." "You  
need to rest." Nora tells her. Charlie lies down on the hard cold ground staring  
at the bright stars.


	8. Chapter 8

Miles stares at Charlie's still sleeping body. "How is she doing?" Nora asks.  
"She's fine for now." Miles responds and kisses Nora on the lips. Both of them  
lie down, cuddled up and fall asleep to the sound of the wind and the cold hard ground at which they are sleeping on.  
1 week later...  
"Run!" Miles yells to Charlie. Miles, Nora and Charlie sprint off running  
from Militia. "How did they find us?" Charlie asks. "No clue." Miles replies.  
"Here." Nora says quietly leading Charlie and Miles to a cave. The crew waits  
for about 10 minutes and then check outside. "It's clear." Miles says as he gets  
up and shakes the dirt off of his bottom.  
The three of them start walking up the small stream collecting water out of the  
bottles that they've carried. They stop at an opening in the trees and start a  
fire and drink their bottles of water. It's all quiet until...  
The ground starts shaking, birds chirping and then the ground splits in  
half. Nora and Charlie on one side. Miles on the other. The fire falls in  
between the crack and people scream from far away. About 20 feet apart the sides  
are. Too far to jump and to dangerous to climb. "Charlie, Nora stay put!" Miles  
yells. "Where would we go?" Nora shouts back. "Let's walk the border and see if  
it comes back together again!" Miles yells. The three of them walk without  
talking. "How did this happen?" Charlie asking Nora. "I have no idea. Monroe  
didn't do it though, that's for sure." Nora replies. Charlie nods her head in  
agreement. They walk until they come to the the border of Philly. "There's no  
way just you guys are going in there and even just me can't fight all of them  
off." Miles says. "Thanks for the support!" Charlie yells.

Shots go off and Militia troops come running on Nora and Charlie's side. "Charlie!" A Militia  
soldier holds Charlie to the ground and another holding Nora. Miles has no gun  
just a sword. Charlie kicks the soldier in the privates and Nora elbows the  
other in the head and then they sprint of running to the sound of gun shots  
going off with Miles on the other side running with them. They all run the  
opposite direction of Philly. "Aggg!" Nora shouts as she clutches her right  
side. Militia shot her in the side right near her kidney.

Both of them hide behind a tree until Militia passes. "Idiots" Charlie thinks in her head. Charlie  
looks towards Nora and see's her clutching her side in pain while Miles watches  
helplessly. "I'm going to try to jump!" Miles screams. "Don't! You'll get hurt!"  
Charlie yells back at him. He jumps anyway and miraculously clutches the side  
with his finger tips and Charlie runs over and helps him up and gives him a high  
five. They both run over to Nora. "Get some thread, needle from my pack and your  
bottle of whiskey." Charlie says. "No..please...don't waste...that on me." Nora  
says. "I'm bleeding out anyway." "I'm not leaving you." Miles states. Charlie  
looks at both of them almost in tears just like Miles. Charlie stitches her up  
as best as she can and looks at Nora's face. Lifeless. Pale. Dead. "No no no  
no." Miles whispers.

Charlie and Miles are both crying. Miles gives her one last  
kiss. "I love you." He whispers. "We need to burry her." Miles chokes on a sob. "Miles,  
we have no-" "No. We are burying her with are bare hands if we have to!" He  
shouts a little to loud. Charlie, startled, backs up slowly.  
Miles fingers are bleeding after 4 hours of digging with his hands. Charlie  
sits there staring at Nora then to her father. They say their good byes and  
start to push the dirt over Nora's dead body. Miles makes a cross while Charlie  
picks flowers.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy! I Love Writing! I upload much faster on Archive Of Our Own!

"Where is Miles Matheson?" The Militia soldier, Mathew, asks. "Banging your  
mother." Charlie says. She gets punched in the face. "That will leave a ugly  
bruise." She thinks to her self. "Where is he!" Mathew shouts getting angry.  
"Fuck you!" Charlie yells back. Her head gets dunked in water, punched, hung for  
several seconds, chained up, poisoned for many weeks. She never told where Miles  
was. She was loyal to her father. She heard them talking about killing her. She  
didn't care anymore. She is to weak anyway. Exhausted from the torture. She  
prays for them to let her go. "You have one last chance to give up Miles's  
whereabouts or else you will be killed." Mathew says. Charlie keeps her mouth  
sealed and holds back tears. He nods his head and walks out of the room. She  
lays her head down on the rusty cot and falls asleep.  
The next morning a man named Kevin comes in. "Please don't." Charlie pleads  
to the man. "I'm sorry." He tells Charlie as he puts the shot in her neck.  
Charlie instantly falls asleep.  
Miles sits in the rebels camp. Listening to their little meeting and what  
not. Not even listening. Just thinking about Charlie and what horrible things  
happening to her right now. Probably dead. Rethinking how it happened. He hasn't  
stopped thinking of her since she was captured. Such a silly thing too. She was  
sitting by camp while he was getting food. Then she was gone.  
"Help! Can we get some help in here!" The nurse yells. Miles ignores her  
and watches as others run over to the body on the stretcher.  
"General!" He looks up as his name was called. He gets up and follows her  
to the main hall where all patients are kept, still not seeing who the body is.  
Couldn't be Charlie he thought. Everybody backs away when the nurse stops the  
cart and connects wires to the bodies arm. He looks and see's who it is.  
Charlie. "Hey. Hey it's me." Miles says quietly. "Miles?" Charlie says with  
trouble. "Ya. It's me!" He says. "What happened to you?" He asks her. "Let her  
rest now General. She just got here." The nurse says. He backs away and doesn't  
take his eyes off of her. Pink skin around her mouth, hair wet and sticky, eyes  
blood shot and purple under neath, pale skin, and bruised face and arms and  
legs, dirty clothes, and purple neck. She looks horrible. "Who brought her in  
here?" Miles asks the nurse. "I don't know. She was left by the back door  
knocked out."  
Charlie slept for 2 days, when she finally woke up she flinched every time  
someone touched her. "What happened to you?" Miles asked her. Charlie looked up  
at him with squinted eyes. "They...they tortured me into telling them  
where...you were. I never said anything." Charlie states coldly. "You could  
have. I would have gotten away and forgiven you if that meant you got to leave."  
Miles replied. Charlie then fell asleep. "Damn it." Miles said to himself and  
walked off.  
Two days later, Charlie was up on her feet again but had to take breaks  
every 5 minutes. "Hey kid. I thought you'd be hungry." Miles said as he hands a  
sandwich to her. "Thanks" she said as she took the sandwich from Miles callused  
hands. Charlie still looked horrible. Her bruises got better, but that was it.  
Rachel and Aaron come stumbling in the room."Mom? Where's Jason?" Charlie  
asks. Rachel gives her a worried look.  
"I'm sorry honey, but he..during the earth quake..he fell down the crack in the  
earth." Charlie looked down at her shoes sniffling up tears. She truly did like  
him.  
"What happened to your face?!" Rachel says cradling it in her face looking  
at Miles accusingly. "Militia tortured me into telling where Miles was. I never  
did though." Charlie replied. "No shit? I'm going to kick Monroe's fucking ass  
until he pleads mercy." Rachel says. "Oh sorry."  
"Militia are coming!" Aaron shouts.  
"We have to leave now!" Charlie gets up and grabs her things so does every one  
else. "Hold up. You can't walk. You'll slow us down." Miles says. "Well what are  
we going to do then?" Charlie gesturing toward her mother and Aaron. "Hmmm.  
We're going to have to carry you." Miles says. "No then you will slow us down."  
Charlie replies. "Oh well. That's all we can do." Miles says. Miles picks  
Charlie up and the bags.  
The rebels, Rachel, Aaron, Miles, and Charlie start hiking away. "Nora?"  
Rachel asks. Miles and Charlie both look down. "She's dead." Charlie replies.  
Rachel looks at Miles, at is sad face, and realizes it's true. They all continue  
to walk until they get to Culpepper. Another rebel base near the edge of the  
quaint little town.  
Charlie falls asleep as Miles carries her. She told him many times that  
she could walk just fine but he resisted and held on to her. Rachel saw  
something in Miles. Something different. Kinder. Kinder heart. She saw a father  
in him now that Charlie knew.  
"Shhh!" Thomas yelled, one of the rebels. Everyone stopped their  
conversations and crouched down low to the dry grass. 6 Militia men walked by  
with their guns ready to go. There are 20 rebels crouching beside Rachel, Miles,  
Charlie, and Aaron. Many gun shots later there was 12 rebels, Rachel, Miles,  
Charlie, and Aaron.  
The rest of them got away in time and hid underneath the tall trees in  
the woods. Miles had to eventually out Charlie down and he did. That was his  
mistake. 2 Militia men followed the rest shooting their complicated weapons.  
Charlie and Miles ran side-by-side while Rachel and Aaron ran ahead of them.  
Charlie got shot in the leg and gasped in pain while Miles was shot in the  
shoulder and held onto in. The four of them ran behind a cliff with an old,  
muddy cliff.  
Miles forgot about his shoulder, he's been through much worse. It went  
right through, pretty much just nicked it. He checked Charlie's right calf. It  
was bleeding a lot. "You're going to be fine." Rachel says in a hushed whisper.  
Miles remembered Charlie kept a sewing needle and thread in her pack. He grabbed  
them and the whiskey from his pack. It was half empty. Rachel dug for a pair of  
tweezers in hers. She grabbed a pair and took the things from Miles. Aaron  
watched as Rachel took the bullet out of Charlie's calf. "Holy mother!" Charlie  
whimpered in pain. Miles held her hand. Charlie instantly passed out when the  
bullet was pulled out. It was easier to stitch up though.  
"You next." Rachel tells Miles as she finished stitching Charlie's leg.  
"I'm fine, plus you have no more whiskey left." Miles replied picking at his  
thumbs. "We have some." Aaron said as he dug for his bottle of whiskey in his  
pack. "I found it while we-" Rachel gave Aaron the death glare and Aaron  
finished it up with a little white lie. "When we were looking for Jason we came  
across it." Aaron finished and handed it to Rachel. She poured it on to Miles's  
shoulder. "Jesus woman!" Miles said. He was through worse but it still burned.  
She stitched up his shoulder and covered it up with some bandages in her  
own bag. Same with Charlie. "What are we going to do now?" Aaron asks with  
Charlie still being knocked out. "We start heading to Culpepper." Miles said.  
"How do we know where the rebel camp is?" Aaron asks. "Nora kept a book full of  
where each camp is and I have it my pack." "Not very smart of her." Aaron says  
under his breath. Miles ignored the comment and handed the book to Rachel.  
"Alright, next stop, Culpepper." Rachel states.  
Charlie finally awakens in Miles's arms. He doesn't notice at first, just  
keeps looking straight forward. She remembers when she was 6. He came for a  
visit and he brought her to the park, had dinner, let her watch cartoons all  
night, and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart. The next morning he left  
without notifying anyone. Charlie's best friend left her for 4 years. He came  
back 4 years later for Christmas with Bass. She never knew why he left, she  
assumed it was an emergency with his fighting stuff, which is what she called it  
when she was little.  
She moved a little so Miles could see that she was awake. "Miles, I think I  
can walk now." Charlie tells him. "Alright." Miles replies and sets her down and  
hands her own pack to her which has her cross bow tied to it. "Thanks."  
They make it to Culpepper by nightfall. It takes them a little over an hour  
to get to the rebel base and every rebel alive was already there with wounds or  
already dead.  
30 rebels counting the ones originally there. 5 sick or wounded. They  
introduce them selves and show the guardsmen Nora's book and explain why she  
isn't there. Rachel rushes over and helps the sick and wounded rebels while  
Aaron sits down and reads a book Rachel gave him. Miles and Charlie stay  
outside.

"When are we going to get Danny?" Charlie asks.

"We are going as soon as we are ready and have enough rebels to command." Miles  
replies.

"When are we getting more rebels?"

"There are messengers going around to each rebel base and recruiting some."  
Miles replies.

Charlie nods her head and looks at the people walking around to other  
shops, buying, selling, doing other things. Miles looks too, then feels blood  
dripping from his nose. He wipes it off with his hand and runs that on his  
pants. Charlie looks at him and her face goes pale.

"Miles, your eyes!"

Miles wipes his eyes and more blood comes off. He then collapses on the cement.

"Help! We need help!" Charlie yells.

Nurses come rushing and lift him up on to a stretcher and bring him inside.  
Charlie follows them and so does Rachel while Aaron is intently reading his  
book. Aaron then collapses on the ground in his chair, so does 4 other rebels  
all collapse. Either bloody noses, bloody eyes, or bloody ears. They all get  
rushed to the main room next to Miles. Charlie and Rachel watch helplessly.  
Charlie's eyes start to bleed. "Charlie your eyes." Rachel says warningly. She  
wipes the blood off her eyes and collapses on the ground.  
Miles wakes up on the stretcher next to Charlie. He then coughs up blood  
and hangs his head and arms over the edge of the the worn out stretcher.  
"Charlie?" He chokes out. She doesn't wake up. "How are you doing?" Rachel asks  
as she walks up to him with a cup of water. "What happened to everyone?" Miles  
asks as he look around at everyone with blood on their faces.

"The nurse hasn't diagnosed what is is. Some kind of poison."

"How did they know where to put it?"

"I can't figure that out either, but I think they put it it on Charlie." Rachel  
says on a hushed whisper.

"And you can catch it by touch." Miles finished.

Rachel nods her head in agreement.

Rachel goes and wakes Charlie up and tells them their theory. "So I'm the  
cause of all this?" Charlie asks scared. Rachel shakes her head yes slightly.  
Charlie almost starts to cry but she coughs up blood. Rachel is about to pat her  
back but Charlie then says, "Don't. We need a doctor like you and you can't get  
sick."

"Charlie, I need to tell you where Aaron, Jason and I were when we all left."  
Rachel says.

"Okay then tell me." Charlie replies

"Please don't be mad." Rachel says warningly.

"I wont. Promise."

"Okay. Jason, Aaron and I were...we...umm...went to a woman named Gene and got  
that book that Aaron was reading. It's about how to get the power back on and  
everything."

Charlie nods her head as in to go on.

"Honey, Danny is dead." Rachel says getting teary-eyed.

"No he isn't. That's not right." Charlie says getting worried.

"Let me finish. I went to get him, I need something from him to get the power  
back on."

"What could you possibly need from him!"

"There is a chip inside of his stomach that made him stay alive! He had cancer!  
It's what made him stay alive and it also keeps the power off! So I went to get  
him and he...he was dead! Militia killed him. I snuck in there and cut the chip  
out of him! I was never able to go and get the power on because the place I need  
to go to do so and reset the chip is on the other side of the earth! The  
earthquake split it up!" Rachel says gasping for air. "Now you know the truth!"  
Charlie looked sad and startled at the same time. She stayed quiet while  
processing that her brother, that she came all this way for, is dead. She  
started crying. Charlie got up and put her jack on.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Rachel says putting a hand up. "You need to  
stay here. You're sick."  
"I'm going to kill Monroe." Charlie states, grabs her bag marches off. "Don't  
let her go alone. Help me up." Miles says. "You're sick." "I don't care, I'm  
going to help Charlie kill that son of bitch that ruined our family!" Miles  
shouted. Rachel helped him up and he grabs his pack, some food, and several  
bottles of water. "Stay here with Aaron." Miles tells Rachel and runs to catch  
up with Charlie. 


End file.
